Cedric the Sorcerer
Cedric the Sorcerer is was introduced as an Antagonist in the premier movie A Princess. He is the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia who plots to steal Princess Sofia's amulet and use its power to take over the kingdom. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Personality Cedric is a bumbling sorcerer whose spells often don't work very well, though he takes great pride in and often brags about his abilities. Cedric may be poor at casting spells and making potions due to being impulsive, but he is very talented at building and studying enchanted objects. He has a key that can open anything, a flying machine, a folding stand of wands and potions, as well as, according to Amber, a pair of trick shoes. However, due to their small size and Cedric's serious, reclusive lifestyle, they may actually belong to someone else, likely a young sorcerer. Cedric, due to his studies of enchanted objects, wants to steal Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, hoping to use it to take over the kingdom and reign as king. In order to achieve this, he often tries to trick Sofia into giving it to him, though his attempts usually fail due to his bumbling nature. Sofia often mispronounces his name as "See-dric" rather than "Sey-dric", which annoys him to no end but she finally pronounces his name correctly in "Two Princesses and a Baby." Cedric voices his disdain for King Roland, and his annoyance towards Sofia, every chance he gets. His animosity towards the king is likely due to the fact King Roland is constantly criticizing him, and while Sofia gets on his nerves simply because she keeps inadvertently thwarting and dodging his attempts to acquire her amulet. The only one Cedric seems to hold in high esteem - besides himself - is his loyal raven, Wormwood. He seems rather impassive towards James, Amber, Baileywick, and all the other residents of the castle; as they in particular seem to stay out of his way and have made no attempt to irk him. He is normal at first, but when he sees that Sofia has the Amulet of Avalor he grows jealous. Though his motives may speak otherwise, Cedric is not truly evil. He desires power merely to prove to those that mock him that he is capable of greatness, and it has been revealed that Cedric is very much aware and hurt by how poorly others regard him. One of the main reasons most of his spells fail, is actually shown to be due to how easily he gets nervous, especially in the presence of King Roland. While Cedric is devious and conniving, he is not without a heart. In fact it was during one episode that Cedric was visibly touched by Sofia kindness towards him and was grateful when she purposefully spilled a potion on herself during a performance in order to help him display his magical abilities before King Roland and the visiting King Magnus. At this point he declined to use an invisibility potion he'd concocted to steal the amulet, instead using it to show off his magic more. Later he stated to Wormwood that they could always take over the kingdom tomorrow. In episodes following this, he is indeed shown to still be plotting ways to steal Sofia's amulet for the purpose of taking over the kingdom. Cedric then decides to play dirty, first manipulating Sofia when she is cursed, then using Amber, when his costume spell turns her into a butterfly, to seek the amulet as a way to cure her. Then, when he finds out about the Mermaid Comb, he decides to seek it instead by transforming into a kraken, though he was stopped by Sofia. Though the amulet's powers of conquest are unknown, Cedric assumes that, as he did with the comb, that he can break the heavy protective charms on it to use its vast potential to his own advantage. Cedric, however, dislikes cheating, as he revealed when Wormwood cheated at checkers and when Amber asked for his help in making her a costume. In giving her a trick spell, Cedric proves to be siilar to the amulet in punishing wrongdoers through harsh magical practical jokes. Physical Appearance Cedric is skinny and has black hair with white bangs. He has a long, pointy nose, a purple robe with a yellow bow-tie, and brown finger-less gloves. Though lined and grizzled, he's actually the same age as Roland II, possibly even younger. Appearances *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *The Big Sleepover *Cedric's Apprentice *A Royal Mess *The Amulet of Avalor *The Amulet and the Anthem *Tea for Too Many *Princess Butterfly *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace *Two Princesses and a Baby *The Enchanted Feast Friends and Family Goodwin the Great Cedric's father, Goodwin the Great, was the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia before him, and was considered the greatest sorcerer the kingdom had ever had, saving the king's life many times(nine-and-a-half). Goodwin and Winifred are retired and living elsewhere, but seeing Cedric through a magical portrait they gave him for his birthday. Goodwin gave Cedric his moral code, even if to only a fraction of a degree. Winifred Cedric's mother, was vain and ambitious while doting on her son, encouraging Cedric to make the wrong decisions. Cedric seems to get along better with his mother, while having a more hostile relationship with his father Goodwin the Great. This is likely due to the fact that his mother cuddles him, while his father tries to push him in the right direction. Winifred encourages Cedric to go with his plan to take over the kingdom. Her dark blood mixing with Goodwin's light blood may have led to Cedric being low in power. She has a strand of pearls in the Royal Jewel room. Wormwood Wormwood is the pet raven of Cedric the Sorcerer, and is every bit as wicked as his master. Wormwood is also more cunning than Cedric, but due to being unable to talk to Cedric, cannot prevent bumbles from occuring. Trivia *In the episode "The Enchanted Feast", he first had a crush on Sasha, Miss Nettle in desguise. Later on during the feast when he greatly embarrassed due to a defect in his wand (messed up prior to the feast by Miss Nettle), he got deeply crushed and lost all confidence and hope by Sasha's impressive recovery performance. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Users of Magic